Gerelt
How Gerelt joined the Tourney A renowned and honorable Spanish matador who is an expert fencer and fights with a Plasma Rapier while valuing honor from within the fights that he participates in. Unlike most members of the Fourth Empire, Gerelt is an unwilling ally of Bilstein. Seeing the strong potential that Gerelt had due to his fighting abilities, Bilstein kidnapped Gerelt's wife and daughter with the help of a rival matador who had envied Gerelt's popularity and skill and framed Gerelt for the kidnapping. Through this, Bilstein threatened to kill Gerelt's wife and daughter unless Gerelt follows his direct command. To ensure that he also had Gerelt's willingness, Bilstein had implanted a bomb in his chest, forcing Gerelt to commit horrible crimes against mankind, for if he refuses, the bomb would be triggered and go off. All that Gerelt wants is to be free and save his family. With the conflict between the Earth Federation and the Fourth Empire resolved, Gerelt finally gets the bomb Bilstein planted removed and prepares to live in tranquility with his family. However, on his way to watch the second Tourney, Gerelt hears reports of pirate hunter named Captain Armando Salazar running wild propelling him back into fighting. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Holds his Plasma Rapier close to his face. After the announcer calls his name Gerelt claps his hands as the camera zooms then thrusts his rapier saying "En garde!" Special Moves Andelucia Storm (Neutral) Gerelt thrusts his rapier at his opponent while dashing. Pressing B rapidly after that has him rapidly thrust the rapier. If A is pressed, it follows with Andelucia Crawl; Gerelt swings his rapier along the ground to trip his opponent. If B Side is done, it follows with Andelucia Arrow; He will jump with a knee kick, then a lifting kick. Flying Matador (Side) Gerelt vaults forward and makes a burst of energy in front, then thrusts his rapier to make a plasma burst. Spanish Hanging (Up) Gerelt jumps into the air thrusting his rapier upward hard. Bloody Flamenco (Down) Gerelt sweeps the ground with his feet, then stands on one hand doing a spinning middle kick, then does an upward kick, blowing his opponent skyward. Spiral End (Hyper Smash) Gerelt announces "Pitiful!" then dashes forward thrusting his rapier and making a spiral of red energy around the attack. Final Ecstasy (Final Smash) Gerelt poses and says "Let's dance!" then spins with a slash. If the opponent is hit, he/she is launched then Gerelt rapidly thrusts his sword at the helpless opponent. After 14 hits, the opponent is blown sky high while Gerelt claps his hands with "Bravo!" Victory Animations #Gerelt raises his Plasma Rapier saying "Defeat is just too unthinkable." then swings the sword. #Gerelt spins and thrusts his rapier saying "Please do forgive my... uncouth behavior." #Gerelt bows and sets his right arm under him saying "It's just too early for the finale." On-Screen Appearance Gerelt gracefully spins to his point, points his rapier at his opponent and says "Come at me if you dare!" Trivia *Gerelt's rival is a Spanish pirate hunter who is obsessed with killing Captain Jack Sparrow, Captain Armando Salazar, and his second rival is the Red Lion Knights commander from Prussia armed with the Krayfish Klaw gauntlet, Neinhalt Sieger. *Franco Gerelt shares his English voice actor with William Anthonio Zeppeli, Softon, Shusuke Amagai and Clown-a-Round. *Franco Gerelt shares his Japanese voice actor with Bentley, Jin Kazama, Devil Jin, Nefarious Trophy, Mr. Game & Watch and Dr. Clash. *Franco Gerelt shares his German voice actor with Burn Griffiths. *Franco Gerelt shares his Arabic voice actor with Garbodor, Silver Fullbuster and Yukio Okumura. *Franco Gerelt shares his Mandarin Chinese voice actor with the Komodo Bros, Ursaring, Ajis Aziba (in the Megahammer), Kosaku Kawajiri, Soren, Yoshikage Kira, Erron Black, Bolin, Leon Scott Kennedy and Lockon Stratos/Lyle Dylandy (in the Cherudim Gundam). Category:Star Gladiator characters Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters